Иллиум: Лиара: наблюдатель
*'Оригинальное название:' The Observer *'Условие:' после выполнения задания «Взлом системы» *'Задание:' взломать несколько терминалов Выполнения Добытая со взломанных станций безопасности информация позволила пролить свет на действия Серого Посредника, одного из самых могущественных и опасных торговцев информацией в Галактике. Данные содержат указания на хранилища информации его агентов. Серый Посредник залёг на дно, Лиара Т’Сони не теряет надежды выйти на его след. Их пути пересеклись вскоре после гибели Шепард(а). С тех пор азари пытается добраться до него, чтобы отомстить за то, что его прихвостни взяли в плен друга Лиары, Ферона. О судьбе напарника ничего не известно, но надежда на спасение не угасает. У Серого Посредника на Иллиуме имеется несколько контактов. Самый могущественный из них — Наблюдатель. Если разобраться с Наблюдателем, это станет шагом к Серому Посреднику. Сейчас Лиаре требуется помощь в восстановлении данных, а враг называет свои контакты только по должности и расе. Наблюдатель — это один из пятерых: турианец, саларианец, кроган, батарианец или ворка. Для устранения цели надо собрать информацию, а затем сообщить подруге, кого следует убрать. Данные хранятся в пяти разных местах, обозначенных на местности как «Начало координат» и разбросанных по всей станции. Первая точка находится на выходе из помещения офиса, где работает Лиара, внизу у лестницы. Скачав с неё данные, идите направо. thumb|150px|left|Точка 1 thumb|150px|Точка 2 Вторая точка находится на информационной панели за магазином «Серрайс Текнолоджи». От второй точки идите налево, к столику, за которым сидела Джанна Паразини, — третья точка находится на торговом терминале рядом со столиком. thumb|150px|left|Точка 3 thumb|150px|Точка 4 Четвёртая точка находится недалеко от выхода из зоны прилёта, на торговом терминале, у которого волус и азари обсуждают биржевые торги. thumb|150px|Точка 5 Пятая точка находится в баре «Вечность», на терминале перед барменом. Судя по собранным данным, среди предложенных кандидатов нет Наблюдателя. Свяжитесь с Лиарой через любую взломанную точку и сообщите о принятом решении: не годится ни один. Все пятеро мужчины, а Наблюдатель — женщина. Все подозрения падут на Никсерис, помощницу Лиары. Посетив подругу, узнайте подробности предательства: Никсерис была подослана для убийства начальницы, за что поплатилась жизнью. Найденная у неё информация сделала Лиару на шаг ближе к Серому Посреднику. Лиара также расскажет кое-какую информация о спасении Шепард(а) — это она передала тело героя «Церберу», отобрав у Серого Посредника, который пытался продать сей ценный генетический материал Коллекционерам. За выполненное задание даётся опыт и очки репутации, а также 5000 кредитов. Записи *Данные 1: *Данные 2: *Данные 3: *Данные 4: *Данные 5: Если у вас есть данные «Цербера» по Серому Посреднику (DLC: Логово Серого Посредника), не отдавайте их Лиаре, пока не закончите это задание. В противном случае Лиара покинет Нос Астру, и выполнить это задание не удастся. Интересные факты Локализаторы не совсем точно перевели пятую подсказку, в результате чего на её основе нельзя сделать заключение о поле Наблюдателя. Вот оригинальная подсказка, где Наблюдатель упоминается в женском роде: :Vorcha trader has requested no further contact with the salarian. Salarian is becoming more trouble than he is worth. Observer recommends a kill, but she may have a grudge. Однако локализаторы, по всей видимости, сделали это намеренно: аналогичный намёк содержит четвёртая подсказка, в оригинальном варианте которой не используется местоимений, указывающих на пол Наблюдателя. В русском варианте подсказка заключается в употреблении глагола «отменила». Таким образом, локализаторы несколько усложнили выполнение этого задания для русскоговорящих игроков. En:Illium: Liara: The Observer Категория:Задания Категория:Задания ME2 Категория:Побочные задания ME2 Категория:Задания на Иллиуме